Frieza&Cell's Secret Life
by Ultimate Puppyshipper
Summary: This is a yaoi Story about Frieza and Cell. Warning there is some fluff. Warning in chapter seven there is strong language and gay bashing by Kid Buu and Vegeta. If it offended you I'm sorry.
1. How it started

**Frieza&Cell's Secret Life**

**Chapter One: How it started**

After many days in hell Cell began to long for something. A relationship but with no women in hell it would be very difficult to get such a relationship. Now Frieza was sitting on a long wishing he could kill Goku when he saw his sad reflection. "My I look pail" Frieza said. Just then Captain Ginyu who had gotten back his body came walking by and saw Frieza. " What's wrong Master Frieza?" Ginyu asked. "I don't know I just don't feel like myself today" Frieza replied. "Well Master Frieza you should go see one of the doctors here maybe they know what's wrong" Ginyu suggested. " Good idea Ginyu" Frieza said. Frieza headed to the doctor to see what was wrong with him.

Meanwhile Cell was training as he always did. " Hey trainer do you know if any women are coming to hell?" Cell asked. "You ask that same question everyday and the answer is still no" The Trainer replied. "Why don't you know?" Cell asked. " Cause I'm just a trainer" He said. Cell left the training center and ran into one of the demon guards. "Cell what are you doing?" He asked. "I was just leaving the training center" Cell replied. "Yes, but you're leaving early. Why?" The Demon asked. "I don't feel like training ok" Cell said. "Oh, alright carry on" The Demon said. Cell walked to the river at had a drink when he noticed his face. "I can't believe how shabby I look" Cell said.

Meanwhile Frieza was at the doctor. "Frieza I think I figured out you're problem" The Doctor said. "What is it Doc?" Frieza asked. "You're depressed you need to see our councilor" The Doctor said handing Frieza the councilor's address. Frieza walked over to the councilor's house. "Oh, hello Frieza. What's wrong with you?" The Councilor asked. "The Doctor said I'm depressed" Frieza replied. "Why do you think that is?" The Councilor asked. "Well I guess I want a relationship" Frieza replied. "Yes, with whom?" The Councilor asked. "I don't know a girl" Frieza replied. "Do you really want a girl?" The Councilor asked. "No, I kind of like guys" Frieza replied. "Then go find a guy to be you're boyfriend" The Councilor said. "Ok, I will. Thanks" Frieza said.

Cell was walking along when he bumped into Frieza. "Hello Cell" Frieza said. "Hi" Cell said. "I was wondering Cell if you would like to go on a date?" Frieza asked. "Sure. Pick me up at seven and don't be late" Cell said.

**The End of Chapter One**


	2. The Date

**Chapter Two: The Date  
**

Frieza flew as fast as he could to the place where Cell had settled down in Hell. He was already late. He landed in front of the place, where Cell was waiting. "You're late," Cell said grumpily, "I don't even know why I'm doing this..." "Don't be like that, we'll have a great time," Frieza said consolingly, "I have a dinner reservation and everything, it'll be great." Cell looked into the changeling's eyes and nodded understandingly. When they got to the restaurant, they were led in by the speedy red demon, "What'll you have to drink?" "Just water," Frieza said, looking unsurely at Cell. "I'll have a Sam Adam's," Cell said calmly. "That sounds good, I think I'll have that too," Frieza added quickly before the waiter had a chance to leave. They both sat in silence very nervously. After a while, they calmed down and talked about something they shared interest in, their great hatred of Kakarot and his friends.

Cell laughed when Frieza told him how he was defeated, by his own razor sharp discs. Cell boasted about how Goku had given up against him. Frieza laughed along nervously, Cell was obviously very powerful, he didn't want to get on his bad side. The Dragon Ball Z theme played loudly in the background. "Would you like to dance?" Cell asked. "Sure," Frieza responded. They were both very excellent dancers indeed, and liked to have their space. In consequence, they ended up killing half of the other people dancing who had happened to get in their way. 

Afterward, they both flew back to Cell's home. Then, when they landed... "Would you like to come in?" Cell asked, very nervously. "Um...sure," Frieza said, also very nervous.

**The End of Chapter 2**


	3. Inside Cell’s House

**Chapter Three: Inside Cell's House**

Frieza walked into Cell's house and noticed some fine art inside. "Wow you sure know your art" Frieza commented. "Yeah, I've had it for a long time down here but it is so hard to find great art" Cell said. Slowly Cell started walking to the bedroom. "How about we go into my bedroom?" Cell asked. "Uh…Sure" Frieza replied. So into the bedroom they went and immediately Cell began to tickle Frieza's penis. "Oh, that feels good" Frieza said. Then Cell started scratching Frieza's butt. "Oh, that feels good" Frieza said. Then they started having sex. For three hours all you could hear was oh more Cell more. After a while people started knocking on Cell's door telling him to keep it down. "Sorry folks" Cell said. The sex lasted for ten hours strait. "Oh, that was wonderful" Frieza said. "Yes, I know. I'm good aren't I?" Cell asked. "You bet" Frieza said. Then Frieza headed home.

The next day Frieza went to tell Captain Ginyu all about his date with Cell. "My what a good date. Aye Master Frieza?" Ginyu asked winking. "Yes, indeed it was" Frieza replied. "Are you going to see him again?" Ginyu asked. "Gee I don't know. I didn't ask" Frieza replied. "Call him then Master Frieza" Ginyu suggested. "Great idea Ginyu" Frieza said. So Frieza called Cell to see if he wanted another date. Cell said to Frieza's surprise no. "Why?" Frieza asked. "I have a date with some one else" Cell replied. "Whom?" Frieza asked. "It's none of your business" Cell replied. So Frieza hung up the phone rather disappointed.

So Frieza went to the training center and saw Cell with Jeice. "Jeice! What are you doing with Cell?" Frieza screamed. "He's my date"Jeice replied. "Back off Frieza! We just had one date that doesn't make you my boyfriend!" Cell yelled. "Humph" Frieza said walking out. Frieza rushed home and began to cry it seemed Cell didn't even want to be Frieza's boyfriend. Frieza ended up crying himself to sleep that night.

The Next morning Cell woke up next to Jeice. "What are you still doing here?" Cell asked angrily. "Sorry, I thought you wanted me to stay the night" Jeice replied. "No, get out!" Cell yelled. Jeice rushed out of the house screaming the whole way back to his house. "What a wuss" Cell mumbled. Then Cell got himself some delicious breakfast. "Well now what?" Cell asked himself. Cell decided to go to the training center.

Frieza woke up late and decided not to have breakfast this morning since he was in such a bad mood. He walked over to Ginyu's house hoping he might comfort him. Unfortunately Ginyu was not there so Frieza walked home and went back to bed.

**The end of Chapter Three**


	4. Second Date

**Chapter Four: Second Date**

Frieza finally got up again and went back to Ginyu's house and this time he was there. "What's wrong Master Frieza?" Ginyu asked. "Oh, it's Cell he won't go on another date with me" Frieza replied. "Oh, well Master Frieza why don't you call him again" Ginyu suggested. "I guess I can try" Frieza said sadly. So Frieza called Cell to see if he wanted a second date. It was an hour before Cell finally answered the phone. "What is it?" Cell asked. "Hey Cell want another date?" Frieza asked. "Uh…who is this?" Cell asked. "It's me Frieza" He replied. "Oh, yeah. Sure" Cell said.

That night Frieza walked over to Cell's house to pick him. "Hi Cell" Frieza said nervously. "Hey, ready to go?" Cell asked. "Yeah" Frieza said. So they went to Bellisimo's. "My this is awful fancy" Frieza said. "I know but I thought you might like it here" Cell said solemnly. So they started by asking the waiter for some food. "What would like to eat?" The waiter asked. "I'll have the lobster" Cell said. "And for you sir?" The waiter asked. "I'll have the soup and salad with a steak medium well done"Frieza said. "And to drink?" The waiter asked. "I'll have a Sam Adam's" Cell said calmly. "And for you sir?' The waiter asked. "I'll have a shot of whisky" Frieza said. So the waiter went off and came back with their drinks. Some slow music was playing in the background. "Want to dance?" Cell asked. "Yes" Frieza replied. They danced for a while then their food arrived and they ate then they went back this time to Frieza's place. "Want to come in?"Frieza asked. "You bet" Cell replied.

So Cell walked in and they immediately went up to the bedroom. "So shall I start or you?" Cell asked. "Let me you did it last time" Frieza replied. So Frieza began with a butt tickling then the penis and then he sat in Cell's lap and wiggled his butt all over Cell's penis. So then Cell and Frieza jumped into bed and Frieza pleased Cell for sixteen hours strait then Cell did Frieza for eighteen hours strait. Then they went to sleep together. The next morning Cell woke up to Frieza making breakfast. "Thought you might be hungry" Frieza said as he cooked the food. "Wow! No one has ever cooked for me. Thanks" Cell said. So then they ate breakfast together the Cell went off to train for the day while Frieza washed the dishes.

Frieza then went over to Ginyu's house to tell him about the second date he had with Cell. "My sound like you had fun. Aye Master Frieza?" Ginyu asked. "Yes we did I'll never forget last night what a rush" Frieza said. "And you made him breakfast too. You sure are a great guy" Ginyu said. "I know well I better get going talk to you later" Frieza said. So Frieza skipped merrily home.

**The end of Chapter Four**


	5. Cell’s Secret

**Chapter Five: Cell's Secret**

Frieza then walked to the training center. "Hey Cell I know it's kind of forward but could I have a key to your house?" Frieza asked. "Sure" Cell replied. So Cell handed him a spare key and Frieza walked over to Cell's house. Frieza went upstairs and found Cell's journal. "I know I shouldn't read but just a peak won't hurt" Frieza said to himself. So he took a look a read this: I know it's weird but ever since I saw Frieza I've been in love with him but I'm too shy to ask him out. "Oh my gawd!" Frieza shouted. So Frieza had discovered Cell's secret that he had been in love with him ever since he saw him in hell.

Meanwhile at the training center Cell was working out his hardest today. "Why such a hard workout today Cell?" Babidi asked. "I'm trying to improve myself for Frieza" Cell replied. So he trained for a long time before taking a break to eat lunch. Soon Cell finished his training and headed home to see how Frieza was doing at his house. He opened the door to find Frieza sitting on the couch reading his journal.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Cell screamed. "Huh? Oh I was just…reading it a little bit" Frieza stammered. "You have no right to read my personal stuff. Now get out!" Cell screamed. "Don't you think we need to talk about this?" Frieza asked. "No. Get out!" Cell screamed. So Frieza ran home crying the whole way.

So the next day Frieza called Cell to see how he was feeling about what Frieza had done. "I don't want to talk about it right now ok" Cell said. "Ok. I'll talk to you later" Frieza said. "Bye" Cell said. "Bye" Frieza said. So Frieza went over to Ginyu's house to talk about what had happened over at Cell's house. "Ginyu it was a mess I know I shouldn't have read it but I found out deep dark secrets including the fact he loved me ever since he saw me in hell" Frieza said. "Yes, but it was morally wrong to do so Master Frieza" Ginyu said. "Yes. I'll go over to his house and tell him I'm sorry" Frieza said. So Frieza headed over to Cell's house.

"Cell I'm sorry I read your personal stuff do you forgive me?" Frieza asked. "Yes, but next time don't do it" Cell replied. "Ok" Frieza said. So Frieza walked home happily.

**The end of Chapter Five**


	6. Cell’s Secret comes out

**Chapter Six: Cell's Secret comes out**

Unfortunately Frieza told Jeice who told all of hell about Cell's secret. "Argh!" Cell screamed all day. "Frieza we need to talk" Cell said. "About what?" Frieza asked. "About you telling Jeice that I loved you ever since I saw you in hell" Cell replied angrily. "Uh oh" Frieza thought. They had a huge fight and Frieza got kicked out the house. "Hey Master Frieza. What happened?" Ginyu asked. "I got kicked out" Frieza replied. "Why?" Ginyu asked. "Cause I told Jeice about Cell loving me ever since he saw me in hell" Frieza replied. "Oh, Master Frieza you should quit doing things like this to Cell" Ginyu said. "I know" Frieza said.

Meanwhile Cell was working out at the training center to vent out his anger. "You know it's just so wrong to read private stuff then tell someone about it right?" Cell asked. "Yes" Babidi replied. "I mean what kind of guys does that?" Cell asked. "A rotten one" Babidi replied. "No, he's not rotten maybe insensitive but not rotten" Cell said. "I was just voicing my opinion" Babidi said. "I know but I don't think he's rotten" Cell said. "I guess you're right he's not rotten but defiantly insensitive" Babidi said.

Cell slowly walked home expecting Frieza to be there. "I'm home" Cell said. To Cell's surprise there was no one there to greet him. He reached for the phone and called Frieza's house. Cell told Frieza he wanted him to stay over tonight. So Frieza came over to see him and was surprised to see Cell cooking dinner for him.

So then they went up to the bedroom after dinner. "Oh Cell!" Frieza said.

So then they had sex for ten hours. Most of the time you could hear Frieza saying more Cell more but sometimes it was completely silent and you had no clue what was going on in there. So the next morning Frieza made breakfast cause Cell had made dinner. So then Cell went to the training center as he always did.

Frieza walked over to Ginyu's house to find that Ginyu was dead. He was lying there with blood all around.

**The end of Chapter Six**


	7. Who killed Ginyu?

**Chapter Seven: Who killed Ginyu?**

"I can't believe it can you Cell?" Frieza asked. "No, why would any one kill Ginyu?" Cell asked himself. "Well I know who did it" The investigator said. "Who?" Frieza asked looking worried. "Why Kid Buu" The investigator said. "What?! How did he get here?" Cell asked. "He was always here but hiding til he knew who to kill" The investigator said. "Why Ginyu?" Frieza asked. "Well information" The investigator replied. "Did he find out anything?" Cell asked. "Yes, he knows you two guys are gay and that you're dating" The investigator replied. "So" Cell said. "He hates gays" The investigator said.

So Cell and Frieza had to be on guard against Kid Buu who wanted them dead. Today just happened to be a really bad one cause Vegeta had come to find Cell and Frieza so he could kill them because he hates gays too. "Damn I should have known Frieza was gay. It's so obvious" Vegeta said flying fast to get to them. Just then Kid Buu found Cell and Frieza at make out point in HIFL or hell. "Me kill you guys cause gay is bad very bad" Kid Buu said. "No fuckin way!" Cell yelled. "Yes me kill you fuckin butts" Kid Buu said. "No I get to kill the fagots" Vegeta said appearing out of the sky. "Oh Shit!" Frieza said. "Like we need his fuckin ass here" Cell said. "You fags better prepare yourselves cause I'm kickin your fuckin asses!" Vegeta yelled. So Frieza and Cell fought until the guy in charge of HIFL or hell came in kicked Kid Buu out and told Vegeta to leave, which he did.

So Frieza and Cell headed home talking about what happened the whole way. "I can't believe the mother fucker Kid Buu came to hell" Cell said. "I know his ass is so not meant for here" Frieza said. "Then Vegeta coming and calling us fags that was total bullshit" Cell said. "I know his ass was suppose to be mine but he got revived that stupid fucker" Frieza said. "Well at least we didn't get our asses whooped" Cell said. "Yeah" Frieza agreed. So they headed home and had a very passionate night of love making then morning arose and they had some more sex to celebrate not getting their asses whooped by Vegeta and Kid Buu. "Man what a day" Cell said. "Yeah" Frieza said.

**The end of Chapter Seven**


End file.
